


Solo

by TheSpaceisPink



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, post-episode s15e18
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceisPink/pseuds/TheSpaceisPink
Summary: No queda más que un recipiente vacío.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Solo

**Author's Note:**

> Después del final del capítulo 18 de la temporada 15 y de ver las fotos promocionales del capítulo 19, tantas ideas volaron en mi mente, ¿han visto la imagen en que Jake Abel luce triste? En realidad, no creo que sea por Castiel, siento que algo pasó o con Adam o con Michael, espero que no, pero ya saben, uno que ama sufrir.

Inicia a la mitad del turno diurno.

El pequeño restaurante en el que trabaja es acogedor, no tiene glamour o novedades más allá de fotografías del dueño con familiares o amigos cercanos colgadas por todo el lugar —Adam a veces puede sentir que sus memorias tratar de resurgir con el afán de recordarle lo que perdió hace un largo tiempo—, se ubica frente a una veterinaria y a sus costados están dos pequeños locales, uno de jardinería y otro que vende artículos escolares, lo que otorga una variedad de momentos nostálgicos que está seguro a Michael le preocupan.

El sonido de la esponja frotando la superficie de los platos es una buena distracción del acelerado movimiento en la cocina, apesar de que es medio día y solo se encuentren un par de personas en la barra, Bob, el cocinero, se mantiene activo tanto como puede, divaga, juega con el sartén y trata de contagiar de su energía a las meseras, quienes ruedan los ojos cada vez que se da una palmadita en la espalda por sacar los panqueques perfectos. Cualquier otro día estaría bien con este ambiente, pero la repentina ausencia de Michael lo mantiene incómodo, sabe que algo está pasando, de otra forma el arcángel no lo habría dejado, además, solo han pasado unas horas, todo está bien. Incluso si hubiera agradecido un "vuelvo pronto", porque eso al menos le quitaría la idea de que Dios, Chuck, se lo ha llevado.

Adam se detiene cuando la ansiedad lo invade, de ser así, ¿qué podría hacer él? Le tomará un tiempo antes de llegar con Sam y Dean, ¿qué tal si su imaginación solo le está haciendo pasar un mal momento? No quiere ver a los Winchester sin Michael a su lado.

—¿Adam? ¿Está todo bi...?—la preocupada voz de Bob es interrumpida por gritos en la calle seguidos por varios choques automovilísticos.

Voltea exaltado solo para darse cuenta que la cocina está vacía, pero la estufa sigue prendida. Se acerca a apagarla con cautela, ¿cuándo fue que el hombre mayor se fue?

—¿Bob?—Lama mientras se apresura a llegar hasta la puerta, comprobando que al empujar de ella el pequeño chillido es inevitable. La radio está en silencio y solo entonces se da cuenta de que los gritos han cesado.

Los pocos clientes que vio ya no están, aunque sus platos aún tienen comida. Gracias a las ventanas es capaz de notar que la calle está vacía, autos mal estacionados en medio de la calle, algunos con las puertas abiertas y otros con las ventanas abajo, carreolas vacías y diversos artículos tirados.

Está comenzando a asustarse.

¿Acaso sigue en la jaula? ¿Lucifer jamás se fue, mató a Michael y se encargo de darle recuerdos falsos solo para torturarlo emocionalmente?

Se recuerda que debe mantener la calma, lo que sea que esté pasando no lo ha afectado, quizá porque es el recipiente de un arcángel o porque sigue en la jaula y Lucifer ha creado otra clase de tortura. No importa, seguirá el juego si es que la segunda suposición es correcta, algo que comienza a desechar cuando su mano levanta una silla tirada; es real, nada comparado con las falsas ilusiones que obtuvo en el infierno.

Pero es entonces que la silla vuelve a caer y que Adam deja de sentir las manos. Por instinto más que por curiosidad las mira, siguen ahí, intactas, al igual que inmóviles. Algo está pasando. Sus rodillas chocan contra el piso y pronto todo lo que puede hacer es soltar un débil y último susurro.

—Michael...

* * *

Michael observa a Adam soñar con el recuerdo favorito que tiene de su madre, se mantiene al margen y sonríe con cariño, hasta que su gracia siente un desorden en el cosmos.

El cielo está colapsando.

No tiene tiempo de explicarme, Chuck, a quien alguna vez llamó padre, debe estar detrás de esto, lo que sea que esté pasando, necesitaba de su entera atención.

Una vez que llega puede ver lo mal que está. Las almas han desaparecido, al igual que los pocos ángeles que quedaban, todo el cielo está vacío. No queda nada.

Se permite un momento de debilidad, Adam le ha dicho que eso es sano, ayuda a sanar más rápido.

Adam.

Tiene que volver con él y esconderlo en un sitio seguro.

Abandona el cielo tan rápido como ubica locaciones que podrían servir, pero entonces lo escucha.

—Michael.

Y una vez que llega, todo lo que encuentra es un recipiente vacío.

Lo que alguna vez existió, ya no está.

**Author's Note:**

> Por ahora eso es todo, pero puede que quiera jugar más con esta idea, así que... Ya veremos. Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Por cierto, ¿qué opinan sobre la declaración de amor de Castiel? Lloré con la forma en que el capítulo terminó, no puedo creer que solo queden dos capítulos.


End file.
